One Ruined Fry
by Catapily
Summary: Just like how Alfred loves hamburgers, Matthew loved poutine. Key word: loved. One day, his love for poutine just dropped out of him.


"Hey Mattie, what's that?"

Alfred looked up from his hamburger to see Matthew walking over with a steaming plate of something. It consisted of French fries, gravy and half-melted cheese curds.

The Canadian smiled and answered. "It's poutine."

"What?"

"Poutine. It's a dish from Quebec."

"Looks like French fries in sauce to me," Alfred went back to eating his hamburger. "I thought you liked pancakes."

"I like this, too. I thought I needed a little change." The two then ate in silence, each savouring their food. Canada was pretty content that he actually had a decent, but short conversation with the random and excited America. But peace wouldn't last so long.

"Mathieu, this is the first time I see you not eating pancakes. What happened?"

Matthew and Alfred looked back to see Francis walking over to them.

"Hello, Mr. France. I decided to not eat pancakes for lunch so I made poutine," Matthew explained.

Francis subconsciously ran his hand through his hair. "Poutine? Isn't that the dish from Quebec?"

"Yeah, that's right," Matthew beamed. They weren't forgetting him!

"Hahaha! I'm surprised you guys came up with this. It sounds like pudding!" Alfred laughed.

"What's with all the noise?" This time, Arthur approached the trio. "Matthew's eating pudding today?"

"It's not pudding," Matthew corrected. "It's poutine."

"Eh?" Arthur looked over Matthew's shoulder and saw the fries. A certain eye twitched. He slammed down his hands on the table so quickly and vigorously that Francis yelped and Alfred almost choked on his burger.

"You twit! I thought you were the reasonable brother who doesn't eat fast food all the time! Don't you know that eating junk's going to have a serious affect on your health?!" Arthur shouted.

"Artie, calm down. At least it's better than Mattie eating pancakes all the time! It's important for him to get something other than sugar," Alfred spoke.

"Since when did you get worried about your bloody health?!"

Francis nodded. "You should be watching your health too, Alfred. Eating hamburgers all day isn't good for you."

Arthur shook his head and sighed. "It won't be my fault when you both become overweight idiots." He started walking away.

"That means you didn't try hard enough," Francis taunted.

"Why you- what kind of place are you in to say that?! You barely even try, you bloody frog!" Arthur then redirected his anger towards Francis.

"How dare you call me a frog, you former delinquent!" The two then charged at each other and started fighting.

While the two were fighting, Alfred gulped down the last of his hamburger. He turned to Matthew. "Hey Mattie, where did you get-"

Suddenly, bits of fries and cheese flew onto Francis and Arthur while they were fighting. They both turned to Matthew.

"What was that for, Mathieu?! Now my clothes are ruined!" Francis whined.

"Matthew! Don't you know it is ungentlemanly of you to spit your food into our faces?!" Arthur snapped. When they received no response, they walked closer- part angry, part curious.

Matthew was choking, Alfred parting him on the back. "Mattie, you okay?"

"M-maple..."

Francis looked closer at Matthew's food, and found the culprit: it like a burnt stick stuck on his fork. "Eh, what's this?" He asked, and pointed tentatively at his fork.

Arthur came back, fetching a glass of water and a napkin. "Honestly Matthew, you should know by now that you shouldn't eat something that you don't know, even Alfred knows that by now-" he then turned over to Alfred, who seemed to be contradicting his words, a hand reaching over. "What the bloody hell are you doing?!"

Alfred broke off the other end of the brunt fry and stuck it into his mouth. Moments later, he started choking and Francis ran to get another glass of water.

"Did you not hear what I bloody said 2 seconds ago?!" Arthur yelled. Alfred -somehow- smiled and gave a thumbs-up.

"No worries! Matthew just ate a fry that got fried three times in a row!" Alfred replied cheerily.

Arthur buried his head in his arms. "And how do you know that?"

"Mon dieu! But how did you figure that out, Amérique?"

"I've taste-tested a lot of fast food stores! This stuff is basic," he waved it off.

France and England could only sigh. Typical America.

"Also, this tastes like the fish and chips you made once, Artie."

Arthur went back to bickering. "How dare you mock my fish and chips! I made the especially since you were coming!"

"Hahaha! That's why I say hamburgers overrule all!"

Francis just walked out of the room, sighing once more.

 _The next day..._

Alfred approached Matthew, hamburger and soft drink in his hands. "Hey, Mattie," he patted his shoulder. "What's your lunch?"

"I'm eating pancakes."

"Again? Woah! Oi, France! He's not eating poutine anymore!"

"Vraiment?" Francis dashed over and looked over Matthew's shoulder. He was indeed eating blueberry pancakes with maple syrup.

"That's odd," this time, Arthur walked over. "Didn't you say you needed a change, Matthew?"

Matthew dropped his fork and looked up at them. "I changed back."

 **A/N: Haha! I don't even know where I was going with this story XD It's kind of a crack fic, I guess. Also, this is my first time writing for Hetalia so if the characters are OOC please tell me. Constructive criticism is appreciated!**

 **Also, I -somehow- wrote this in the span of 2 hours. If only I was this motivated to write my other stories...**

 **I always wondered why I've never seen Canada with poutine in the anime so... yeah. Is it in the manga? I didn't read all of it yet...**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading :D**


End file.
